


HH-Cortitos

by DamaGT



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamaGT/pseuds/DamaGT
Summary: Otro anexo a mi historia principal, en este apartado habra pequeños capitulos sueltos de eventos entremetidos, es como para llenar huecos, asique si han leido mi fanfic principal de Hazbin son libres de sugerir algun momento o situacion de la que quisieran ver algo más en detalle.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

(Ubicación, ubicación, ubicación…cronológicamente estamos en el margen entre que Sir Pentius hallara a su hijo y antes del ataque al Hotel)

El primero en darse cuenta de la que se les venía encima fue Baxter y para su desgracia no lo hizo ni con un poco de margen para la contención.

No era su culpa, desde que le obligaran a unirse al programa de rehabilitación del hotel había ido dejando de lado sus usuales obsesiones para aplicarse en mejorar, pues era de los pocos allí con la desesperada intención de hacerlo, incluso cuando estaba solo en su habitación, como ahora, en lugar de volver a sus investigaciones se dedicaba a medir el alcance de sus avances; ese día, por ejemplo, había pasado la mañana en el taller con Sir Pentius, trabajaban en un sistema de seguridad para el Hotel porque Ángel y Husk habían ido a tocarle la moral a Valentino y les preocupaba algún ataque a futuro, era realmente genial poder hablar de nuevo con el viejo inventor ya que siempre tuvieron mucho en común y no había demasiadas mentes afines a la suya por el Infierno, en la tarde había tomado una merienda con Niffty, ella limpiaba concienzudamente todo antes de dárselo y de verdad lo agradecía, la conocía de antes pero no había sido hasta ahora, por el programa de amigos, que se daba cuenta de lo encantadora y simpática que era, después habían estado el resto del día en la biblioteca, charlando mientras ella desempolvaba los libreros, durante ese rato vio varias veces como frotaba su gran ojo, seguramente irritado a causa del polvo, y decidió que era un problema que debía ser solucionado.

Asique en eso estaba, diseñando en su mesa de trabajo una lente cubierta con algún químico que repeliera el polvo, cuando escucho un “BIT-BIT-BIT” en alguna parte del cuarto, le tomo algunos minutos encontrar entre su desorden (desorden impecable, eso sí) el origen del ruido pero, a su favor, podemos decir que no le costó más de medio segundo recordar para que tenia aquella alarma.

-Oh…diablos-salió de la habitación-diablos, diablos, diablos.

No era demasiado tarde pero había sido un día tranquilo, aburrido incluso, por lo que Alastor se había retirado temprano y esperaba, rogaba, que siguiera en su cuarto; por desgracia Baxter no estaría en el Infierno de ser una persona con suerte, encontró la puerta abierta y un vistazo a la cama desocupada pero deshecha le dijo cuanto necesitaba saber, enseguida bajo al lobby, Husk estaba terminando de limpiar la barra y Ángel le acompañaba.

-¡Oigan!, ¿vieron a Alastor?  
-Hace rato-dijo Ángel-salió con su música antigua y ni se despidió.  
-¿¡Salió del hotel!?, ¿hace cuanto?, ¿vieron su cara?, ¿le hablaron?  
-Eh…no, ¿pasa algo con él o qué?  
-Tenemos un código rojo…

Ángel alzo la ceja, sin entender de qué iba, pero luego dio un brinco porque Husk había dejado caer un vaso y él se veía francamente asustado, de acuerdo, ¿en qué enredo iba a meterles el Señor Sonrisas ahora?

-Voy a buscarlo-dijo Husk, ignorando el estropicio, aunque este había atraído de inmediato a Niffty.  
-¡Vidrio roto!-se apresuro a limpiarlo-¿alguien necesita una venda?  
-Vamos a necesitar un montón si no encontramos a Alastor-dijo Baxter, apretándose las manos-¡Dios, me olvide por completo y ahora esta halla fuera, afinándose!  
-¡Oh!-sorprendentemente dejo de limpiar y alcanzo a Husk que miraba desde la puerta-¡Por donde busco!, ¿se fue muy lejos?  
-¡No lo sé!  
-¡Oigan, estuvo bueno!-exclamo Ángel, la miraron-¿Qué se traen ustedes tres?, ¿Qué ocurre con Alastor?

La mayoría solía pasar por alto que esos tres eran una especie de equipo, los tres conocían a Alastor de antes y posiblemente sabían más de él que cualquiera en el Infierno, descontando a Rosie, se miraron un momento entre ellos, como preguntándose si era sensato involucrar a más personas, y finalmente Baxter asintió, era posible que necesitaran refuerzos.

-Te explicare pero salgamos, y no vayas a decirle a Charley de esto.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque si Alastor sabe que tu sabes te va a arrancar los brazos uno a uno-dijo Husk.  
-Y no va a hacer nada limpio-agrego Niffty.  
-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber preguntado-pero igual les siguió.

La amenaza que se cernía sobre Ciudad Pentagrama era bastante más seria de lo que pudiera sonar en principio, a saber: Alastor estaba caminando dormido.

-Esperen, ¿es sonámbulo?  
-Algo así-dijo Baxter, que había sacado una suerte de aparato para detectar ondas-es una radio, ¿bien?, una radio antigua, a esas hay que darles cuerda asique Alastor tiene que…darse cuerda él solo, cada tres años, para mantenerse ajustado.

El problema estaba en que, aunque procuraba comenzar el proceso mientras dormía, en ese plazo perdía un poco el control de sí mismo, su mente semiconsciente saltaba entre recuerdos y su cuerpo se iba a pasear por cuenta propia, lo que era tan riesgoso para él y los que le rodeaban que le había confiado el problema a ellos para que le vigilasen, se suponía que Baxter debía estar pendiente del tiempo y avisarle, así podían amarrarle y tenerle vigilado.

-¿Tienen que amarrarlo?-pregunto Ángel con un dejo de envidia-¿es así de malo?  
-A veces, depende de donde vaya su mente en el momento.  
-Una vez paso toda la noche hablándo solo-dijo Niffty-¡aprendimos muchísimo de Luisiana!  
-Eso está bien…  
-Pero en otra ocasión causo una masacre de la nada-dijo Husk-mato como a cincuenta antes de que pudiera llevármelo, tarde horas en sacarme la sangre del pelaje.  
-…Wow…  
-Creo que va a su casa-dijo Baxter, analizando las lecturas de su rastreador.

Eso era alentador, si nada le perturbaba podría llegar a Villa Caníbal, si lo encontraban antes podían custodiarlo el resto del camino, Rosie era capaz de controlarle sin importar la situación asique una vez allí todos estarían a salvo.   
\-----0

Adelantémonos y, ya en eso, juguemos un poco con la perspectiva.

Tal y como Baxter indicara, en aquellos momentos Alastor se encontraba en un estado de sueño lucido, sus ojos abiertos mostraban dos diales cuyas agujas rotaban en sentido anti horario y su sonrisa perenne mantenía lejos a la mayoría pero, en lo que a su mente concernía, no había nada para preocuparse o alarmarse, sencillamente estaba caminando rumbo a su casa…a su casa en Luisiana, iba recorriendo las calles de la ciudad en la noche, mirando con interés vago los escaparates de las tiendas y las luces de los clubes, tan cómodo en sí mismo como podría estarlo alguien habituado a no rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Existe una cosita llamada “distorsión metafórica”, que es cuando observas algo extraño y tu cerebro lo ajusta para que te parezca normal, bien, ese era el estado de Alastor en aquellos momentos, para él Ciudad Pentagrama era su natal Nueva Orleans y la excéntrica fauna demoniaca gente común y corriente y él mismo era otra persona y no uno de los más temidos demonios del Infierno.

Pero bien te lo dicen en el Infierno: “Espera siempre lo peor, es todo lo que tendrás”, al cruzar una calle Alastor estuvo a punto de ser atropellado.

-¡Mira por dónde vas, tu…!, Oh, Dios, ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Alastor tenía la pinta de un ciervo encandilado y, acto seguido, engrandeció su forma demoniaca y comenzó a atacar el vehículo, el pobre demonio atrapado dentro solo podía chillar aterrorizado; en la mente de Alastor su memoria había dado un brusco salto a sus primeros tiempos en el Infierno, los autos no le eran comunes en vida y no le interesaban demasiado pero odiaba a morir el efecto que sus luces le causaban a su parte ciervo, le aturdían, le asustaban, tardo demasiado en acostumbrarse a estos y dejar de destrozarlos no más verlos.

-¡Lo encontré!-grito Niffty-¡Esta bien!  
-¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!  
-¡Ey, es Travis!-dijo Ángel-¿Qué hacemos?  
-Matar a alguien suele calmarlo…-comenzó Baxter.  
-¡No podemos dejar que lo maten, es un cliente!...y eso sería malo, rehabilitación, ¿recuerdan?  
-Maldita sea-escupió Husk, sacando su baraja-me debes una, niño, yo voy.

Por fortuna para Travis él no era el blanco de la cólera de Alastor, había golpeado el techo hasta abollarlo y arrancado el capo, ahora golpeaba le motor, Husk rodeo por un lado.

-¡Oye, Alastor!, ¡Mira lo que puedo hacer!, ¡Mírame!

Los diales oscilaron, ¿Quién le hablaba?, volteo, un demonio con el aspecto de un gato alado, capaz de convertir los naipes en objetos, ¡que fascinante truco!, volvió a la normalidad y comenzó a seguirle.

-Eso es…si quieres saber cómo lo hago tendrás que alcanzarme-echo a correr.  
-¡Condúcelo a Villa Caníbal!

Ángel fue a liberar a Travis de entre los retorcidos restos de su auto y lo dejo sentado en la acera, el demonio aviar estaba en estado de shock por lo que se limito a darle unas palmaditas y prometerle que el próximo servicio seria gratis siempre que no fuera por allí con el cuento, luego se apuro para alcanzar a los demás.

Para su sorpresa se habían detenido, Alastor había frenado en seco ante una tienda de aparatos electrónicos, estaba cerrada pero no apartaba la mirada de los televisores apagados, los ecos de Charley cantando les ayudaron a saber donde se encontraba.

-Ya no me hace caso-dijo Husk.  
-Tampoco a mi-Niffty fue tan valiente como para tironear de su chaqueta y ponerse a limpiar una mancha en la pared tratando de desencadenar algún recuerdo relacionado con ella.  
-Bueno, esperemos a que termine-dijo Baxter.

Si solo estaba recordando la presentación de Charley en el noticiero eso debía ser rápido, pero inesperadamente sus diales dieron una vuelta en dirección opuesta y repitieron la grabación una, dos, tres veces, Baxter tuvo que anotarlo, era interesante que su mente no quisiera separarse de aquel momento en especifico.

-¿Lo dejamos aquí entonces?-pregunto Ángel, agitando la mano frente a su cara sin obtener una reacción.  
-Tampoco podemos dejarlo atorado, tiene que terminar de ajustarse-se rasco las agallas-necesitamos algo que le ponga en movimiento de nuevo.  
-¿Traemos a la señorita Rosie?-pregunto Niffty.  
-Demoraría demasiado, no sé cuantas repeticiones puede hacer antes de que sus diales se atasquen.  
-¿Y si lo golpeo?  
-¿Quieres acabar como ese auto, niño?  
-No…oh, ya se-sonrió y miro a Husk-no vayas a ponerte muy celoso, viejo.  
-¿Qué?

Ángel se acerco despacio a Alastor, le rodeo con dos brazos y le planto un beso en lo mejilla, eso sí, manteniendo la distancia optima en caso de tener que huir o sacar la ametralladora, porque Ángel podía ser atrevido pero no era estúpido, la música ceso bruscamente y fue remplazada por simple ruido estático al mismo tiempo que el demonio se giraba hacía ella, Ángel se aparto de un salto pero entonces Alastor atrapo su mano.

-“¡Querida!”-la voz salía entre sus dientes, como una grabación amortiguada-“¡Me hace tan feliz que accedieras a acompañarme esta noche!”  
-Este…-miro a los otros, Husk tenía cara de haber bebido vinagre.  
-¡Síguele la corriente!-dijo Niffty, en un susurro ahogado.  
-¡Si, por supuesto!, ¡No querría estar en ninguna otra parte!  
-“Tengo una última sorpresa para ti, si no te molesta acompañarme”  
-A donde tú quieras, galán-acepto su brazo y dejo que le llevara.  
-¿Dónde está ahora?-pregunto Husk, sin dejar de mirarles.  
-Tal vez crea que Ángel es Rosie-dijo Baxter, sacando un teléfono-la llamare para que nos encontremos.  
-“¿Ya mencione lo hermosa que te vez hoy, querida?”  
-No me molestaría escucharlo de nuevo.

Ángel era muy consciente de que se estaba jugando el pellejo, que si Alastor guardaba algún recuerdo de la experiencia o sospechaba algo que le hiciera torturar a los otros para saber lo ocurrido iba a terminar en el plato del sádico ciervo más rápido de lo que alcanzara a decir “¡Era broma, hombre!”, pero ir del brazo del Demonio de la Radio recibiendo cumplidos bajo la sensación de que le miraba como a alguien que quería debía ser lo más estimulante que había sentido desde que dejara de drogarse, el esfuerzo que hacía para no estallar en carcajadas era importante.

-“Lo digo en serio, querida, personas como tu hacen que el mundo valga la pena”  
-Adulador, ¿Cómo es que no salimos más seguido?  
-“¡Deberíamos!, te juro que amaría pasar cada minuto en tu compañía”  
-¿De qué se trata esa sorpresa que vas a mostrarme?  
-“Si te lo dijera ya no sería sorpresa”  
-Dame una pista.  
-“Digamos que es algo dulce como tú, mi capullo de alelí”

-¿Capullo de Alelí?-gruño Husk.  
-Algo no me cuadra-dijo Baxter.  
-¿Siempre es tan meloso con Rosie?  
-No…bueno, no estoy seguro, no vigilo sus interacciones.  
-Alastor no es ningún meloso-rio Niffty-solo habla así.

Entraron al sector de Villa Caníbal pero en lugar de seguir la avenida que llevaba al Emporio, Alastor giro en otra calle, sin temor para nadie porque allí no había tráfico, y siguió andando, quedando claro que le llevaba a su residencia, Ángel se fijo en la casa de estilo sureño y lanzo la vista hacia atrás esperando que le dieran algunas indicaciones, ¿debía seguirle adentro?, ya estaban prácticamente en zona segura, Husk negó pero él lo hizo también, si podía poner a Alastor en su habitación podrían dar la crisis por superada y, además, su orgullo clamaba por la oportunidad de atar a la cama a ese ciervo engreído.

-“Después de ti, querida”-le abrió la puerta.  
-Gracias, que amable-le hizo una seña a los otros de que esperasen tranquilos y entro, Alastor cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Unos minutos después Rosie, que les vio pasar a lo lejos y estaba esperándoles en pijama, se reunió con ellos y les pregunto que tanto había ocurrido, preocupada como siempre por su protegido pese a que era este quien estaba catalogado como un riesgo público.

-¿Capullo de…?-de pronto escucharon un grito proveniente de la casa.  
-¿Qué diablos?  
-¡Saquen a ese tonto de allí!-exclamo Rosie-¡Alastor no le confundió conmigo, le confundió con su tercera víctima!  
-¡Ángel!-Husk se había lanzado hacia la casa antes de siquiera oír la aclaración.

Rompió la puerta de un empujón, no conocía la casa de Alastor por dentro, era demasiado vulgar para que le invitasen, pero le basto con seguir los gritos para encontrar la habitación, donde Ángel estaba debatiéndose con Alastor sobre la cama, y lo único bueno en la situación es que estaba tratando de apuñalarla con un cuchillo porque seguía actuando como cuando estaba vivo, si se hubiera lanzado sobre Ángel en otro recuerdo, con sus poderes demoniacos, ella no habría tenido como defenderse; Husk sujeto a Alastor de la cintura y lo empujo lejos.

-¡¿Estás bien?!  
-¡Sí, sí!-solo unos cortes superficiales-no sé qué paso, me golpeo de pronto y…  
-¡Cree que eres una de sus víctimas!  
-¿Qué?-ciertamente estaba un poco aturdido.  
-Alastor era un asesino serial, ¡tienes que salir de aquí, ahora!  
-Dios mío-eso no lo sabía, de pronto vio una gran sombra astada cernirse en la pared-¡Cuidado!

Ambos se apartaron a tiempo para evitar una pequeña horda de lacayos y enseguida tuvieron que luchar con estos, Alastor, con apenas espacio por la altura que había ganado, los observaba sin decidirse, su enorme cornamenta rozando el techo, los diales en sus ojos no estaban sincronizados, como si estuviera dividido entre distintas memorias apelmazadas, finalmente se estabilizaron y debió decidir algo porque todos los lacayos se fueron sobre Ángel y él se arrojo sobre Husk.

-“Estas en mi territorio ahora”-lo tomo del cuello-“¿Qué debería hacer contigo?”  
-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-le grito Ángel, empujando a los lacayos con sus seis brazos-¡Defiéndete, Husk!

Podría hacerlo, con las garras que tenía podría haberle arrancado medio rostro, pero se contuvo porque sus finos oídos habían oído más pasos subiendo la escalera.

-¡Alastor!-llamo Rosie, firme, autoritaria, pero cuando este le miro, ella sonrió-querido, ya fue suficiente.

Los lacayos se esfumaron de golpe, Alastor soltó a Husk, recupero su tamaño usual y corrió a los brazos de Rosie, estrechándole con un afecto que pocos en el mundo habían tenido el privilegio de contemplar.

-“Madre…”  
-Ha sido un día largo, ¿no estás cansado?  
-“Lo estoy…”  
-Vamos a casa entonces, querido.

Husk tosió, frotándose el cuello, Ángel fue con él y ambos vieron asombrados como Rosie se llevaba a Alastor de la mano, manso como un corderillo.   
\-----0

-Ustedes se ven horribles-dijo Vaggie durante el desayuno.

Había que ver las caras que se traían esos cuatro, Baxter, Niffty, Husk y Ángel, porque aunque Rosie había llevado a Alastor de vuelta al hotel y había tomado la habitación a su lado para estar pendiente, lo cierto es que ninguno pego ojo hasta que ella les informo que Alastor había terminado de ajustarse y ahora dormía normalmente, lo que vino siendo como a las tres de la mañana.

-¿Hicieron algo divertido anoche, todos juntos?-pregunto Charley.  
-Paseamos-dijo Niffty.  
-No te importa-dijo Husk.  
-Fuimos a un club-dijo Ángel.  
-…No es que importe pero paseamos y acabamos en un club-concreto Baxter, por una vez irritado de ser quien siempre daba las soluciones.  
-Oooh…bueno, tómenselo con calma hoy.  
-Y avisen la próxima-dijo Vaggie-no nos sirve que la mitad del personal este soñoliento.  
-¡Buenos días a todos!-Alastor entro al comedor, sobresaltándoles-¡Vaya!, ¿pero que son todos esos ceños fruncidos?, ¡Sonrían, amigos!  
-Parece que se desvelaron-le dijo Charley.  
-¿Me están diciendo que ustedes cuatro salieron a divertirse sin mi?  
-No nos divertimos precisamente-dijo Husk, mirándole con más hosquedad que de costumbre.  
-Puedo ver eso, yo por mi parte tuve una noche reparadora y estoy ansioso por ponerme a trabajar.  
-Acompáñanos a desayudar primero-le pidió Charley.  
-Por supuesto, querida.

Baxter se excuso enseguida, a Niffty hubo que decirle que se fuera a dormir, que otros podían lavar los platos, y Husk se fue a su puesto del mostrador seguida por Ángel.

-¿Por qué no le arañaste la cara?-Husk le miro a medias-no quiero molestar, solo pregunto.  
-No quería que me mataran.  
-¿Y aparte de eso?  
-Alastor podrá ser una maldita amenaza pero lo conozco de hace tiempo, somos amigos y, ya sabes-toco su brazalete-rehabilitación.  
-Rehabilitación-repitió.

Al rato que Alastor salió del comedor se los encontró a los dos dormidos en la barra, cabeza contra cabeza, estuvo a punto de despertarles por pura maldad pero algo le retuvo, en vez de eso chasco los dedos para hacerles aparecer unas mantas y se dirigió, tarareando alegremente, a realizar su primera ronda del día.  
\-----0-----


	2. Cuando Alastor conocio a Niffty

(Esta historia se ubica muchísimo antes de los eventos del fanfic principal)

Lo peor del primer exterminio en el Infierno no fue el horror, no fue el caos, el pánico y la absoluta desolación, no, lo peor fue que todo aquello fue mucho peor de lo necesario porque nadie les aviso nada.

Las semanas previas se había visto que realizaban arreglos al gran reloj en el centro de la ciudad, cuando Alastor le pregunto por aquello a Baxter este dijo que parecía que le estaban agregando un contador al mecanismo, aunque no adivinaba para que, Alastor no pregunto más, llevaba un par de décadas en el Infierno y ya había llegado a esa “edad de demonio adulto” donde se mostraba reacio a aprender cosas nuevas y le irritaba tener que adaptarse a las tecnologías.

Aquel aciago día le pillo en la calle, había pasado la víspera en casa de Rosie y con otras amigas, charlando y cantando hasta entrada la noche, Rosie le ofreció pasar la noche allí pero Alastor recordó, sin que viniera a cuento, que tenía otro compromiso en el centro, en uno de sus clubes, y se sentía lo bastante alerta aun para irse directo allá, asique se despidió y se fue; estaba ya en la zona cuando el reloj comenzó a sonar, desconcertado, saco su propio reloj, esas campanadas no concordaban con nada.

-¡Miren arriba!-grito alguien.  
-¡¿Qué sucede?!

Pese a la hora había una legítima multitud de pecadores afuera, la población en el Infierno había crecido de manera desbocada los últimos años e incluso alguien como Alastor, que sabía mantener a todo el mundo a distancia cuando quería, a veces se sentía algo sofocado, miro hacia arriba y se unió al pasmo general al ver que la gran abertura luminosa en el cielo rojizo, eso que algunos creían era el Cielo mismo, se ensanchaba por completo hasta verse casi como una fulgurante luna llena.

Alastor hubiera querido aplaudir y si hubiera mirado un momento a su alrededor sabría que no era el único con ese ánimo extraño, ¡eran tan escasas las muestras de belleza pura en el Infierno!, ¡eran aun más inusuales las cosas que podían unirles a todos!, pero allí estaba, en ese momento millones de almas pecadoras observaban con maravilla y anhelo ese orbe en el cielo, otros tantos salían de sus hogares, atraídos por las exclamaciones; luego todos vieron que algo salía de la luz y se hizo un profundo y expectante silencio, eran cinco figuras aladas, Alastor se sentía un poco eléctrico, ansioso, y ni siquiera reacciono cuando fue empujado porque la masa hizo espacio a las criaturas que aterrizaron en el centro, ¿Qué eran?, usaban armaduras, tenían cuernos y sus rostros parecían garabatos francamente horrendos, todos llevaban lanzas y dos espadas a la cintura, ¿Qué querían?, ¿de qué se trataba todo aquello?, como Alastor era bastante alto tenía una buena vista pero estaba rodeado de pecadores y no podía avanzar.

-¡Ay!-de la nada, algún malintencionado había agarrado a un demonio pequeño y lo arrojo frente a los extraños-¡Oigan, no!...je… ¿hol AHG!?

La multitud ahogo un grito, sin la menor provocación uno de esos seres había alzado su arma y la ensarto en la cabeza del demonio, la saco con violencia, salpicando sangre en su armadura, y los cinco se cuadraron en posición de batalla, fue en ese momento que Alastor supo, sin la mínima duda, que todos estaban en mortal peligro pero no pudo advertírselos, al instante siguiente las criaturas se lanzaron contra la multitud.

Fue una carnicería, en un primer momento los demonios trataron de defenderse, en particular los más grandes, pero fueron abatidos enseguida y pronto la multitud echo a correr mientras los seres se dividían, dirigiéndose cada uno a una punta de la ciudad y matando a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante, el Infierno se lleno de gritos y alaridos de terror, aquellas criaturas de pesadilla eran espantosamente fuertes, rápidas y agiles y no demostraban piedad alguna.

Alastor se vio en espacio libre muy pronto pero había alcanzado a ver lo suficiente para decidir que no iba a jugarse el pellejo con esas cosas, pensó en Rosie, necesitaba ver que estuviera segura, asique echo a correr hacia Villa Caníbal, aunque eso le puso en la ruta de una de las criaturas y de golpe la tuvo frente a él.

-Me temo que no tengo tiempo para ti-dijo, extendiendo su forma demoniaca.

La criatura se lanzo contra él desde las alturas y Alastor, dispuesto a no dar ni un chance, le lanzo una horda de lacayos e invoco a un monstruo eldrico pero, sorprendentemente, el ser casi pareció prever sus ataques porque esquivo la mayoría, Alastor esquivo un lanzazo y puso distancia, ataco con fuego, no daño la armadura, retrocedió al tiempo que daba chasquidos para poner obstáculos entre él y ese monstruo pero los evadía o los destrozaba sin más; entonces comenzó a sentirse asustado…tenía miedo…por todos los círculos infernales, tenía miedo, no había sentido aquello en años y lo odiaba, tenía que deshacerse de esa cosa antes de que le matara, comenzó a recitar un cantico mientras los símbolos de voodoo aparecían a su alrededor y esta vez, cuando el ser le ataco, lo repelió lejos con una explosión radial pero eso le obligo a replegar su forma, no había tenido que usar tanto de su poder desde los tiempos de los Grandes Señores del Infierno.

-Más vale…-la estativa iba y venía en su voz-más vale…que este muerto ahora…-la había arrojado bastante lejos, no lo veía.

Lo que si vio fue algo bajando frente a él, una partícula de luz, como polvo de estrella, que descendía lentamente, ¿era eso…una pluma?, extendió su mano para tomarla y seria lo último que recordaría con claridad porque en el instante en que hizo contacto con su palma un dolor atroz, indescriptible, se extendió a través de sus nervios y hasta la medula misma de sus huesos.

Despertó tendido sobre su costado, su cuerpo estaba como acalambrado…no, eso no era preciso, más bien era como si le hubieran atravesado con barras de hierro heladas, sí, eso se parecía más, porque no podía moverse para nada, aunque estaba curiosamente lucido, se dio cuenta de que había una pecadora desconocida atendiendo su mano herida, esa que toco la pluma, y no se le escapo que el vendaje que le puso era un trozo rasgado de su propio vestido.

-…-abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo pero solo broto estática.

Lo que quería era saber quién era y darle las gracias, un pecador ayudando a otro se le antojaba tan imposible como todo lo acontecido las últimas horas, al no poder hablar se limito a mirarla esperando que ella notara que había despertado; era pequeña, los demonios pequeños no tenían mucha suerte en el Infierno, solían ser el blanco de puntapié favorito de todos los demás, era pelirroja y tenía un único y enorme ojo en la cara…y estaba sonriendo, tarareando mientras ajustaba la venda en su mano, solo con eso ya le cayo simpática.

Trato de mirar cuanto estuviera en su rango, el aire olía bastante mal, reconocía el aroma de la sangre, los restos, también olía a humo, probablemente se produjeran incendios en el caos, pero todo estaba muy silencioso, despejado, sus ojos encontraron la pluma, brillando en su mortal inocencia a unos pocos metros de ambos, fue entonces cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto y debió verle el susto en la mirada porque volteo y vio también la pluma.

-¡Oh!, ¿Qué es eso?-se acerco a esta.  
-…!  
-Cuanto brilla…  
-… NO!-logro articular, en medio de un barullo de estática, detuvo su mano a tiempo-no…no la to…te hará daño…-tosió y se mareo por el esfuerzo.

-¿Alastor?-llamaba una voz-¡Alastor!, ¿Dónde estás, háblame?

-¿Rosie…?  
-Tranquilo-le dijo la ciclope-ya vienen por ti, vas a estar bien.  
-Espera…no…no te vayas… ¿Quién?  
-Soy Niffty.  
-Niffty…gracias…-se desmayo de nuevo.

Efectivamente fue Rosie, que llevaba la ultima hora buscándole con desespero, quien le encontró y le llevo a su casa para atenderle, Niffty había logrado tomar la pluma envolviéndola en un pañuelo y se la dio, indicándole que no la tocara directamente, antes de irse por su cuenta a algún otro lado, al menos eso fue lo que le contaron a Alastor cuando estuvo en condiciones de nuevo.

-Bueno, Niffty es así-dijo Franklin, siempre un poco aparte de todos.  
-¿La conoces?-pregunto Alastor.  
-Es más vieja que tu-rio, burlona-como por una década, creo.  
-No la había visto nunca.  
-No se deja ver demasiado, es muy rara…de hecho se parece a ti.  
-Franklin, por favor-le dijo Rosie.  
-¿Rara en qué sentido?-quiso saber este-¿en que nos parecemos?  
-Es parloteadora y le gusta el orden, quizás demasiado, sonríe mucho y a veces es considerada con otros.  
-¿Qué tiene todo eso de malo?-pregunto, mirándose la mano vendada.  
-Nada, si eres un demonio con poder.

Ah…por supuesto, en un demonio alto, poderoso y capaz, una buena actitud era una marca de poder, una forma de establecer dominio sobre los demás y dejar en claro que se sentían tan seguros de su fuerza que podían andar por el Infierno mismo con total alegría, en un demonio pequeño y débil una actitud positiva era ilógica y debía resultar sumamente irritante para los demás, era solo otra razón para tratarlos como basura estúpida; Según le conto Franklin, Niffty llevaba casi toda su existencia en el Infierno siendo poco más que una vagabunda sin hogar, a veces conseguía un trabajo limpiando para algún demonio de buena casta pero era tan excesivamente enérgica que acaban echándola, de común dormía en los viejos refugios de la ciudad y pasaba los días escarbando entre los botes de basura, se conocían porque Franklin le tenía cierta simpatía y siempre le daba algo cuando la encontraba.

-Ella me ayudo, no es justo que viva de ese modo.  
-Estamos en el Infierno, Alastor, la justicia no es cosa de demonios.  
-Tal vez-se saco la venda, la herida era atroz pero no se había infectado-tal vez no.

Las siguientes semanas se caracterizaron por un estado de shock general, todos estaban aterrorizados por lo ocurrido, por la perspectiva de que ocurriera de nuevo, y miraban al gran reloj con terror, los seres habían regresado al sonar otras trece campanadas y la abertura del cielo se había cerrado de nuevo pero estas eran las horas en que nadie salía a explicar nada y poco a poco el Infierno fue llenándose de rumores y, eventualmente, entre la masa de rumores algunos comenzaron a rescatar hechos: la abertura en el cielo era, efectivamente, un acceso al Cielo mismo, y las criaturas que bajaran por allí eran Arcángeles que fueron enviados a masacrarles para reducir la sobrepoblación.

El shock paso entonces a convertirse en indignación y furia, ¿Qué carajos?, ¿Por qué nadie les dijo nada?, ¿de verdad era esta la única y mejor manera que se les había ocurrido allá arriba?, ¡ahora resultaba que el Infierno tenia limite de espacio!

A eso siguieron las especulaciones, algunos se calmaron considerando que quizás pasase otra década o más antes de que aquello se repitiera, aunque Baxter comento que, al ritmo de crecimiento de los últimos años, en realidad era más probable que la purga fuera anual y eso finalmente quedo demostrado cuando el contador del reloj comenzó a funcionar y supieron lo que marcaba, todo el mundo reajusto sus relojes al nuevo horario; algunos, Sir Pentius el primero, culpo directamente de la situación a Alastor, diciendo que si el Demonio de la Radio no hubiera puesto fin a las guerras territoriales nunca hubieran tenido que enviar a los Arcángeles, pero en contrapartida había comenzado a correr un rumor sobre que Alastor había matado a uno de estos, no era cierto, apenas y pudo repelerlo, cinco llegaron y cinco se fueron, pero la idea de que alguien, quien fuera, pudiera contra ellos se impuso y la mayoría prefería creérselo.

Baxter quería estudiar a fondo la pluma pero Alastor se negó a dársela, sencillamente no iba a dejar algo tan peligroso en manos de nadie, no se la hubiera confiado ni siquiera a Rosie, por lo que la cubrió de ámbar y la llevaba siempre consigo, oculta, como un recordatorio de lo ocurrido y una peligrosísima arma final en caso de que, de donde fuera, surgiera otra amenaza con la que no pudiera lidiar.

Lo cierto es que no presto mucha atención a nadie los siguientes días e incluso le dio por visitar el centro, que todos evitaban porque allí habían bajado los Arcángeles, porque estaba buscando a Niffty, había visitado todos los refugios y preguntado a varios si habían visto por allí a una pequeña ciclope pelirroja, finalmente alguien le dijo que la había visto por la Punta Primal, rapiñando entre los cadáveres que aun no se recogían el día anterior, asique Alastor fue para allá, sabía que Primal no tenía un refugio porque era la punta elegante de la ciudad, habitada mayormente por demonios nativos y pecadores de altísimo rango, un refugio habría descuadrado con la imagen que querían dar, pero preguntando aquí y allá finalmente supo que Niffty vivía, desde hacia un par de años, en una chabolita que se había construido en un callejón entre un restaurante y un hostal, ambos negocios la dejaban estar a cambio de que hiciera limpieza gratis, vaya abuso.

-Oh, señorita Niffty~-llamo a la pequeña puerta.  
-¡No quiero comprar nada!-fue la réplica desde el interior.  
-¡Ja!, ¡No, querida, no soy un vendedor!-la puerta se abrió-espero que me recuerdes, nos conocimos en esa inesperada masacre de hace semanas.  
-Si me acuerdo-ella salió y cerro, como que no quería que viera el interior de su casita-estaba buscando a un amigo pero alguien le corto la cabeza, ¡de aquí, a acá, un tajo limpio!  
-Uno de los Arcángeles, seguramente, lamento oírlo.  
-¡Me tuve que meter a un bote de basura para esconderme!-lo del amigo muerto debía serle secundario-salí cuando ya no había ruido, ¡y voy y me encuentro con el Demonio de la Radio tirado en el suelo!, ¡Tu mano echaba humo!  
-Justo por eso te estaba buscando, dulzura, aun conservo la mano y diría que es debido a ti.  
-Ya me habías dado las gracias.  
-Solo palabras, un verdadero caballero demuestra sus intenciones con hechos.

Chasco los dedos y Niffty se vio luciendo limpia y con ropa nueva.

-¡Oooh!, ¡Gracias!-dio saltitos a su alrededor-¡Me encanta, me encanta!  
-¡Espera un poco!-rio-no vayas a pensar que soy tan simple, te doy un vestido nuevo y en dos meses estas como antes, ¡ni hablar!  
-¿Quieres darme trabajo o algo?  
-Sencillamente no puedo permitir que una criatura adorable como tu siga abandonada a su suerte.  
-¿Crees que soy adorable?-eso le conmovió.  
-¡Abrumadoramente adorable, querida!, ¡Tanto que en vida te perseguiría!-quien le conociera sabría que eso no era algo bueno-iré al grano: Niffty, desde ahora estas bajo mi protección, quizás te pida hacer uno que otro trabajito en el futuro pero, fuera de eso, seré yo quien vea que nada te haga falta, ¿Qué me dices?  
-…me gusta el fuego.

Alastor parpadeo, ligeramente desconcertado por ese cambio en el tema, luego recordó que Franklin le dijo que Niffty llevaba en el Infierno más que él, era mayor que él, diablos, tal vez incluso fuera mayor en años de vida pero con esa apariencia no había como saberlo, tenía sentido que fuera cauta y una de las formas más eficaces en que un demonio pequeño ponía una barrera era estableciendo que podía ser peligroso, como Baxter con su tubo de acido.

-También me gusta, cariño-le dijo, ofreciéndole su más simpática sonrisa.

Niffty se la regreso, tomo su mano y dejo que le llevase lejos del callejón, hacia las luces de la calle y las luces de una nueva vida.  
\-----0-----


	3. Cherry Pent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Esta historia se ubica después de que Sir Pentius hallara a su hijo y antes de la implementación del Sistema de Amigos)

-¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Sir Pentius se había hecho aquella exacta pregunta muchas veces en el pasado, se la hizo al poco de llegar al Infierno, en medio de la confusión típica, se la hizo cuando fue despojado de todo lo que había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo como Señor del Infierno, se la hizo tras cada amarga derrota y estúpido fracaso, y la respuesta siempre fue la misma: “Solo insiste, hasta encontrar a William”

Bien, ahora William estaba allí, como la victoria inesperada en su último plan fallido, y si, la idiotez de haberle tenido sobre la cabeza por doscientos años sin darse cuenta era una pastilla demasiado gruesa que tragar, ¡pero lo había encontrado!, y había pasado varios días encerrado en su habitación del hotel, desahogándose en una disculpa llorosa y larga por todo el tiempo perdido, por todos sus errores y cada agravio que pudo recordar o imaginar, hasta que por fin se sintió más ligero al comprobar que el ojo en el sombrero, el ojo de su hijo, le miraba con la simpatía de siempre.

Entonces… ¿ahora qué?, liberado de sus culpas se sentía curiosamente vacio, pero de buena manera, era desconcertante aquella sensación de paz porque ya no quería destruir el hotel sino que esperaba honestamente que la princesa madurase y cumpliera sus objetivos, ya no quería poder, siempre fue una forma de llegar a la meta, no la meta, Jesucristo, ya ni siquiera quería vengarse de Alastor, al diablo con ese ciervo sonriente, no lo valía…tal vez sería mejor si solo se iba, si dejaba el hotel y regresaba a su refugio en la ciudad, podría pensar mejor las cosas en su propia casa.

-¿Quiere que le traigamos algo de comer, jefecito?-pregunto un Eggboy, había hecho saltar por un acantilado a una buena cantidad hacia días y solo tenía dos de momento.  
-No-se acomodo el sombrero con cuidado-yo saldré, quiero que empaquen.  
-¡Como diga, jefecito!

Como ya dijimos, no había salido del cuarto en varios días y cuando Niffty u otro se acercaron a ver como estaba solo les dijo que aun necesitaba tiempo, miro el reloj, era casi medio día, asique podría bajar con la escusa de tomar el almuerzo en el comedor y ver cuál era el estado de la situación, es decir, con cuanta prisa debía firmar su salida…después de todo, lo último que hiciera antes de encerrarse fue tratar de volar en pedazos el hotel.

Ciertamente recibió algunas miradas alarmadas y otras más bien curiosas, debían de haber corrido toda clase de habladurías a sus espaldas, siseo con nerviosismo, disuadiendo a cualquiera que fuera a acercársele demasiado, y bajo hasta el Lobby.

-Disculpa-dijo a Husk, a distancia, porque siendo una serpiente no iba a acercarse mucho a ese gato-¿la princesa se encuentra en el comedor?  
-No-fue la respuesta seca.  
-Oh… ¿en la biblioteca quizás?  
-Tampoco.

Pentius replegó su capucha, ¡diablos, que poco le gustaba ese tipo!, no había tenido que enfrentarlo nunca, llego al Infierno mucho después de que Alastor le derrocara, pero había oído historias siniestras y le observo lo suficiente los últimos meses para saber que era grosero, amargado y poseía la dureza de un soldado, no iba a jugársela con él.

-Ejem, creo que debo ser más claro, ¿podrías decirme donde…?  
-¡Hasta que saliste de la madriguera, anciano!

Dio un brinco y su capucha se abrió en señal de alarma, Cherry Boom acababa de salir del comedor, si existía una persona en el Infierno que aun le hacía erizar las escamas era ella pero se había esforzado en ignorarla y ahora que había sacado a casi todo el mundo de su lista de prioridades venia a reclamar su atención.

-¡Ven aquí!-le rodeo con un brazo fuerte y le jalo al salón.  
-¡¿Qué cosa quieres?!  
-¡Quiero hablar!, ¡Anda, siéntate!-lo obligo prácticamente-¿cómodo?, ¿te traigo algo?  
-¿Qué estas…?, escucha, solo estoy buscando a la princesa.  
-Debe estar por ahí, anotando ideas, está muy tensa como para hablarle ahora.  
-Oh, vaya…-Cherry se le había quedado mirando con una sonrisa rara, no le gustaba ese ojo, ¿Qué clase de iris tenia forma de X, en serio?-¿Qué?  
-Oí lo que hiciste.  
-Tú y todo el mundo, supongo.  
-Oí que ibas a hacer estallar el hotel, que rellenaste a tus lacayos de explosivos, ¡no sabía que podías hacer eso!  
-Bueno…-en realidad, había sacado la idea de su último encuentro con ella.  
-Tuve que hacer los cálculos.  
-¿Cálculos?  
-Necesitas como noventa kilos de TNT para una estructura de este tamaño, eso si quieres un desplome total, por el tamaño de los Eggboys diría que le caben unos tres kilos a cada uno, asique tres por noventa… ¡Serian 270 huevos!  
-Sí, bueno, me impresiona tu habilidad para las cuentas.  
-Y luego los haces saltar a un acantilado, ¡Hubiera querido verlo!, ¡parecía que temblaba!  
-Quizás la próxima…  
-Ok, tengo preguntas.

Pentius arqueo la cejas, ¿en serio estaba…teniendo una conversación con ella?, ¿precisamente con ella?

En términos de tiempo infernal, Cherry Boom llevaba relativamente poco en el otro mundo, un par de décadas a lo sumo, creía, pero no había demorado mucho en descubrir sus talentos y darles uso, Pentius había tenido que enfrentar a toda clase de debutantes en aquella suerte de guerra civil entre los “señores menores” que peleaban por las sobras de los territorios de los Señores del Infierno, como perros bajo la mesa de sus amos, era degradante pero era todo cuando podía hacerse en el orden de entonces; luego había llegado Cherry con su carácter explosivo y sus explosivos de verdad y cuando la serpiente se dio cuenta era su única rival en el horizonte inmediato, lo que hubiera estado bien de no ser tan condenadamente hostigada y destructiva, la hubiera preferido de aliada, aunque su orgullo no podía con la falta de respeto de la que la chica hacía gala.

-Supongo que no me dejaras tranquilo hasta que sacie tus dudas.  
-Supones bien-rio.  
-Como sea-suspiro, ¿Qué mas tenía que hacer de todos modos?-pregunta.  
-Primero lo primero: ¿de dónde sacaste tantos explosivos?, ¿Cómo los metiste al hotel sin que nadie se dieran cuenta?  
-De hecho no tuve que conseguir nada, mi sombrero…quiero decir…-se lo quito y lo coloco sobre la mesa-perdóname, es la costumbre.  
-Me contaron de eso también-dijo Cherry, perdiendo de súbito el aire burlón-pensé que era una broma, ¿de verdad es…?  
-Mi hijo.  
-¿Su nombre es William?  
-Así es.  
-Bien, oye, Will, un placer conocerte, perdona cada vez que saliste volando por los aires.

Él sombrero parpadeo, un poco perplejo, Pentius miro a Cherry y de pronto ya no le pareció tan odiosa.

-Sobre tu pregunta-retomo-los Eggboy vienen relleno con casi cualquier cosa que se me ocurra, te mostrare-tomo el sombrero-solo uno, ¿de acuerdo?

Le había estado sacando lacayos por dos siglos pero ahora no podía sin preguntar antes, porque siempre tenía que sacudirlo, hizo salir un Eggboy tamaño tacita y se lo dio, Cherry lo miro por todos lados y hasta lo zarandeo antes de romperlo, de la cascara salió un montón de confeti y brillantina roja que le lleno el cabello y la mesa, Sir Pentius se echo a reír.

-¡Me entro en el ojo!-se quejo, frotándose.  
-Pues ahora estamos a manos-bastantes veces había tragado polvo de cereza.  
-¡Que rencoroso eres, viejo!-le dio un empujón amigable-entonces puedes tener todo el explosivo que quieras, ¡William es asombroso!  
-Sí que lo es-volvió a colocarse el sombrero.  
-Deberíamos ir al acantilado un día y hacer algunas pruebas.  
-¿Salir?, ¿nosotros?-ella se alzo de hombros.  
-Me aburro aquí, Ángel esta cada vez más metida en esto de la rehabilitación, bien por ella, pero yo echo de menos a mi compañera de caos y festejos.  
-¿Caos y festejo?  
-Sí, después de una pelea, Ángel y yo íbamos por unos tragos o a bailar a algún club, para reducir la adrenalina.  
-Que…interesante idea-bajar la adrenalina de una guerra territorial yéndose de fiesta, menuda idea-yo solo me iba a dormir.  
-¿Quieres hacerlo?  
-¿Irme a dormir?  
-¡No, tonto!-se echo a reír-te saliste el programa, ¿Por qué no nos vamos tu y yo a causar algo de alboroto al otro lado de la ciudad?, ¡será divertido!, y nadie tiene que enterarse.

Abrió la boca para replicarle pero no se le ocurrió que decirle y la volvió a cerrar, ¿aquello iba en serio?, ¡No iba a irse de juerga con una vieja enemiga!... bueno, ¿pero porque no?, llevaban meses sin apenas mirarse y él acababa de perder toda perspectiva en cuanto al futuro…tal vez estaba pensando las cosas demasiado, tal vez necesitaba más bien olvidarse de todo un rato y, por una vez, actuar como un demonio salvaje y loco.

-¿Qué dices tú?-pregunto a su sombrero, este sonrió-¡Ja!, sigues siendo un chico después de todo, de acuerdo, Cherry, solo dame unos minutos para ir por un arma a mi habitación.  
-Te espero en el lobby-salió primero-¡Esto será genial!  
-Podría serlo.  
\--------------------------  
Una hora después, en la Punta Sur…

-¡¡JAJAJAJA, NO ME HABIA DIVERTIDO ASI EN AÑOS!!  
-¡Más despacio, viejo, déjame algo a mí!

¿Qué obtienes si mesclas a un genio malvado con grandes dotes mecánicas y una bombardera maniática?, una bazuca para lanzar cargas de demolición; habían comenzado la “fiesta” en la desolada Punta Este, tumbando edificios en reconstrucción con granadas de manos, pero en cuanto Pentius tuvo suficientes piezas a mano modifico el arma que había llevado y comenzaron a desplazarse a zonas pobladas, turnándose para usar el artefacto y causando una desbandada generalizada de demonios aterrados.

-¡Es mi turno, dámela!-Cherry cargo la bazuca y la apunto a los estudios de pornografía-esto me lo he guardado hace tiempo.  
-¡Alto, no!-Pentius se le puso enfrente-¡Ese no!  
-¿Por qué no?, ¿te da miedo Valentino o algo?  
-¡Ella podría estar adentro!  
-¿Ella?-parpadeo-¿ella quien?  
-Spider Queen-dijo, abochornándose de pronto.

La única razón por la que Cherry no estallo en carcajadas fue porque, a veces, la insólita inocencia de Sir Pentius era demasiado para asimilarse, ósea, él tipo había casi confundido a Ángel Dust con su hijo por una broma sexual, ¡y ahora le venía con que no sabía que Spider Queen era el mismísimo Ángel!, no, era aun peor que eso.

-Creo que terminamos por aquí-dijo, bajando el arma.  
-Nos excedimos un poco, en realidad-dijo Pentius, mirando los destrozos-¿Qué tal si pasamos a la parte de los tragos?  
-Pero si bebes, ¿cierto?  
-¡Oh, claro que sí!, de hecho tengo una botella de Carvosier en mi refugio, la estuve guardando para una ocasión especial.

Cherry no sabía lo que era el Carvosier pero acepto la invitación porque si se quedaban allí parados iba a llegar la prensa.

-¿A ti te…gusta, o algo?-dijo después, en el refugio, mientras veía el liquido rojo en su vaso-Spider Queen, digo.  
-Es una diosa-dijo la serpiente, limpiando algo del polvo acumulado en su mesa-no la conozco en persona, claro, pero puedo decir que no había visto a mujer tan hermosa desde mi querida esposa.  
-Wow…  
-¿Puedes guardar un secreto?, pues muchas cosas de lado para enfocarme en mis objetivos, diversión, vicios, mujeres, pero cuando la vi en televisión por primera vez fue, como ver a la reina…no puedo explicarlo, le escribía cartas.  
-¿Cartas?  
-Poesía sobre todo, muy vergonzosa en realidad-Cherry se bajo la copa de golpe-¡despacio, es fuerte!  
-Sírveme.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, sí, tú sirve.

Necesitaba el alcohol para no reventar, ¡Ángel le había mostrado esas cartas!, eran de un admirador secreto, cursis esquelas de amor de las que ambas se habían reído en exceso, aunque Ángel las conservaba en una cajita no sin cierto cariño.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Ángel también trabajaba en el estudio, me entere después.  
-¿Aja…?-comenzó a sudar frio, el vino ese pegaba duro.  
-Y Spider Queen es aracnoide, de hecho tienen los mismos ojos en dos colores y el mismo color rosa en el pelaje.  
-¿Sí…?  
-¡Dios mío!, ¿serán hermanos?-Cherry se quedo boquiabierta-¿Por qué me miras así?, ¡Bueno, es obvio!  
-Súper obvio…sírveme más.  
-¿Sabes?, justamente hoy estaba pensando en dejar el hotel-lleno su propia copa también-volver aquí y pensar a solas en que debía hacer con el resto de mi vida.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-se relajo ante el cambio de tema.  
-Soy un inventor, no un conquistador, quería el poder porque haría más fácil hallar a William ahora…ya no necesito pasar por todo eso, aunque sea divertido destruir y aterrorizar, prefiero mantenernos a salvo, pero algo he de hacer con el resto de la eternidad.  
-Podrías poner un taller o algo.  
-Estaba pensando más bien y atender mi vida personal, la que deje de lado como te dije-sonrió con ilusión-quizás hasta comience a cortejar activamente a esa preciosa reina.

Cherry, que estaba a mitad de un sorbo tranquilo, casi se ahoga, tosió y escupió, Pentius siseo irritado, saco un pañuelo y le limpio la cara con cierta frustración que solo logro consternarla más.

-Por Dios, niña, ¡no era tan viejo cuando morí!-claramente había tomado su reacción por una ofensa-madura un poco.  
-No, no quise…oye, yo no haría eso.  
-¿Por qué no?, ¿crees que Ángel se molestaría?, ¿debería pedirle permiso, él es mayor?  
-¡No, no le hables de eso a Ángel!-Pentius le miro-no deberías porque…porque… ¡Porque Spider Queen está muerta!  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-¡Sí!, la mataron en el ultimo exterminio, ¿Por qué crees que no ha vuelto a saberse de ella?  
-¡Pero eso es imposible!, ¡Debió estar en las noticias!  
-Valentino lo está cubriendo, ósea, ¿te lo imaginas admitiendo que perdió a sus dos más grandes el mismo año?-Sir Pentius se dejo caer en su silla.  
-Pero que tragedia, una mujer así…  
-Por eso es mejor que no le digas nada a Ángel, él intenta seguir adelante, le dolió demasiado.  
-Claro, claro, lo entiendo.  
-Pero, ¡hey!, me gusta la idea de que tengas citas, hay muchas nenas en el infierno buscando un Sugar Daddy.  
-¿Un…que?  
-Eres demasiado-rio, se levanto y trastabillo un poco-¡Vaya!, ¿hace cuanto guardabas esa botella?  
-Te dije que era fuerte.  
-Ya me está afectando, ¿el baño?  
-Por allá, segunda a la derecha.  
-Lo tengo-sin venir a cuento le planto un beso en la mejilla-¡Cuando vuelva podemos salir a bailar!

Sir Pentius la vio salir de la sala y dio un trago a su bebida, quien diría que una niña tan extrema podría ser tan buena compañía…trabajar en sus relaciones, si, ese podía ser su nuevo propósito, reparar el vinculo con su hijo, conocer mejor a las personas que siempre fueron una anotación en su muro, quizás incluso hallar amor en el lugar más inesperado.

-Supongo que nos quedaremos en el Hotel-se dijo, su sombrero sonrió.


End file.
